Malheur
by levadura
Summary: AbeMiha. Abe Takaya y su lucha constante contra el desfavorable destino y la maldición de ser siempre inoportuno.


Published: 04-19-11, Updated: 04-19-11 (Repost).

**Malheur**

§ Lime, Comedia: JAJA. PWP.

§ Abe / Mihashi.

§ Abe Takaya y su lucha constante contra el desfavorable destino y la maldición de ser siempre inoportuno.

Había sido bastante incómodo la primera ocasión: todo holas entrecortados y fórmulas ritualizadas para hacer ver a la mujer que no era el psicópata que creía que era; o al menos ese ente depravado y manipulador que sí era, pero que no quería dar a conocer por el momento.

La mujer se portó bastante bien, saludó con cortesía, y hasta calidez, ofreció los tentempiés de rutina antes de alargar una invitación con delicadeza para la cena. También preguntó por su madre —que conocía, obviamente, por los partidos en los que ambas habían estado vitoreando o lamentándose—, su padre… y su hermano, al cual _no tenía el placer de conocer,_ pero que su madre había introducido por medio de pláticas casuales.

_Por medio de pláticas casuales, _pensó_, qué conveniente; _y también en la mala imagen que seguramente su madre había logrado plantar en la mujer, que hablaba sin dar importancia a la perorata analítica que Abe no podía dejar en paz ni siquiera en un ambiente tan relajado como el que existía en la residencia Mihashi.

Cuando dijo que iría a la casa de _un amigo, _su madre casi se desmaya de la sorpresa.

—Esto es algo digno de verse —había dicho su hermano y Takaya esta ocasión (como tantas anteriores) no pudo refrenar sus deseos de darle un golpe.

Su padre lo felicitó con la hondura masculina de quien confiesa desvergonzadamente que se desfloró con la madre de uno de sus amigos, causándole tres orgasmos continuos. O quizás con esta ternura hombruna, casi rayana en la camaradería, con la que su padre no podía entonar dos frases sin que sus dos hijitos varones quisieran perderle el respeto.

Abe era demasiado maduro como para dejarse molestar por esta familia de locos, que no querían más que verlo humillado. (_Oh, frágil adolescencia_).

Pero la humillación no estaba ni cercana a lo que, podría decirse, era _esto_; esa pequeña confianza construida en base a burlas cotidianas, siempre estuvo y estaría no más que dentro de la burbuja de lo privado. _Su padre, su madre, Shun._ Esas bromillas de parvulario y lo que le hacían sentir no era nada comparado con _esto._

_La vergüenza, la afrenta._

_La deshonra._

_La abyección._

Quizás sólo exageraba.

(Ciertamente, estaba exagerando. Pero así son todos a esta edad; tan desmesurados, tan desorbitados con sus emociones, sobre todo en personas como Abe Takaya, que nunca saben guardarse su carácter fogoso, aún en los momentos más inoportunos).

La señora Mihashi se comportó bien después de _eso_.

Le sirvió la cena. Hasta Mihashi, que no se había dado cuenta de nada, parecía menos nervioso de lo normal. Tartamudeó, según sus cálculos, un 30% menos, lo cual era bastante hablando de Mihashi-kun. Su madre, aguda como era, lo notó.

—Ren, pareces relajado —_no puede ser, _pensó Abe,_ no puede ser_— ¿hicieron algo especial esta noche Abe-kun y tú?

_La boca bien puede mentir, pero el cuerpo es más honesto, _había suspirado Abe en su oído momentos antes, con la respiración entrecortada. Tenía calor, el pene duro y no estaba pensando con claridad y realmente la sumisión de Mihashi no hacía más que excitarlo más. Se había acordado de esta frase que encontró en un manga erótico que le había confiscado a Tajima (_no realmente_) y la verdad es que cuando la había leído, le había caído en gracia no por su calidad poética, sino por ridícula y artificial; no obstante, ahora esta chabacana línea le había parecido el aderezo perfecto y la más adecuada explicación de que su mano derecha estuviera en la entrepierna de su pitcher y que éste no lo hubiera apartado amablemente con un puñetazo en la quijada (a pesar de repetir con ese rostro de niño bienamado que _n-n-no, Abe-kun)._

Los colores, con clara obviedad, se le subieron al rostro y Abe pensó en la verdad filosófica, amplia y profunda que había pronunciado momentos antes (más como una ratificación de su condena o su sino, que siempre adverso se afanaba en advenirse como fatal, como una revelación, parecida a una epifanía, aunque sí, bastante venida a menos, blah, blah, blahs). El muchacho quiso decir algo, intervenir con mesura para salvar la situación; pero pronto descubrió que no habría necesidad:

—N-n-n-o… no, ¿p-p-por qué? —Mihashi miró a todos lados, evitando con eficacia el rostro de su compañero de equipo y su madre.

La mujer, sorprendida, siguió comiendo su arroz como quien es tan estúpido como para creerse tan obvia mentira.

—No, por nada —y la conversación, para suerte de Takaya, quedó ahí.

Tenía tres años visitando el hogar Mihashi y a pesar de que esa noche fue como tantas otras, la cordialidad forzada que usó y la incomodidad que sintió al despedirse viendo ese rostro femenino que le resultaba tan extrañamente familiar fue diferente al que, por ejemplo, experimentó las primeras veces que lo frecuentaba.

—Abe-kun —la señora Mihashi se despidió— esperamos que vuelvas pronto, gracias por visitarnos.

Él sólo atinó a asentir. —Gracias.

Y caminó sin estar realmente seguro de que ella hubiera visto por el resquicio de la puerta que estaba tocándole el pezón a su hijo por debajo de la camisa y que tenía los pantalones desabrochados, porque, necesariamente, quería que RenRen se la tocara y se la volviera a tocar, cosa que no tenía como finalidad ser un ejercicio terapéutico.

Su madre le comentó tres días después que había encontrado a la madre de Mihashi-kun en el supermercado y que había querido cenar con ella para charlar de… _cosas. _Y había reído. Abe quiso decirle algo, pero las palabras se quedaron en su garganta, lacerándole después la tráquea como si fueran arena.

—Bien —finalmente compuso, pensando en que tenía que restringir sus urgencias más sesudamente la próxima ocasión.

Dos días después de la cena, la madre de Mihashi finalmente lo confrontó.

Él estaba en su hogar, de nuevo como invitado, y ella le había ofrecido tímidamente un libro sobre la calidad de la vida sexual en la juventud.

A Abe se le quiso salir el alma por la boca.

—Sé que son cosas de la edad, probablemente; pero no lastimes a Ren, por favor… está muy entusiasmado con esto. Lo he hablado con tu madre y ella ha sido tan comprensiva…

_¿C-c-con mi madre? _Takaya quería morir.

Y he aquí.

_La vergüenza, la afrenta._

_La deshonra._

_La abyección._

¿Qué significaba esto? ¿Que ahora su relación con Mihashi adquiría el estatus de oficial? ¿Que tendría que hablar con sus padres de cómo le gustaba tocarse con otros hombres? ¿Que estos otros hombres eran, en realidad, sólo uno, su compañero en el equipo de béisbol y se llamaba Mihashi Ren? Tantos problemas.

Esa noche rechazó, por respeto a la señora, la invitación de Mihashi para quedarse a dormir y en el camino que tuvo que hacer a su casa caminando pensó en todas las cosas que lo agobiaban y los enfrentamientos que le esperaban al llegar a su hogar. ¡Podría haber vivido por siempre en la inconciencia! ¿Por qué no se guardaba la madre de Mihashi que sabía… l_o que sabía_? ¡Ahora Ren-kun dormiría tan tranquilo, sin conocer que su madre y la madre de… _su novio, _sabían que tenían sesiones masturbatorias! ¡Y también tenía que preocuparse por las admisiones de ingreso a la universidad y los últimos juegos de béisbol de su vida de preparatoria!

¡La vida era tan injusta con él!

Pensó seriamente en decirle a Mihashi sobre el conocimiento que sus madres habían adquirido de ellos las últimas semanas, para compartir un poco el sufrimiento que Dios se había encargado de ponerle sobre la espalda; pero consideró, inteligentemente, que era complicar las cosas de manera inútil y que con mucha seguridad su compañero se rehusaría a tocarlo otra vez en la vida y que con toda la certeza del mundo nunca dejaría que Takaya lo tocara de nuevo.

Cuando llegó a su casa, se dio cuenta que verdaderamente nada había cambiado. Su madre siguió igual de autoritaria con él, su padre y Shun igual de molestos. Después de días de esperar ansiosamente _la charla, _pudo relajarse y dejó el asunto de su casa olvidado. Nadie parecía molesto o sorprendido de que fuera un flamante homosexual (eso, claro, si se puede llamar a alguien como Takaya _flamante_).

El próximo encuentro fue también en casa de Ren. Su madre estaba abajo, como de costumbre, preparando la cena y ellos revisando… estudiando cosas sin importancia. La madre había dejado la puerta prudentemente abierta. ¿Pero a un adolescente qué le interesan estas nimias consideraciones?

Abe pasó un brazo descuidado tras el cuello de Mihashi y éste, manso como siempre, no objetó en lo absoluto. Dejó que Abe le respirara caliente en la nuca y que le desabrochara los botones del pantalón. Después que le pusiera un dedo calloso y dominante en la punta de la erección, lo cual le causó un sobresalto y doblegó por completo su languideciente coraje para negarse.

—Haz lo que te digo —ordenó Abe con su habitual fuerza, pero antes de que Mihashi pudiera asentir o negar infructíferamente, ante ese tono de voz que no admitía irresoluciones, la madre de Mihashi los llamó para que se sentaran a la mesa y éste último no pudo más que agradecer por lo oportuno del llamado.


End file.
